This invention relates to a sewage screenings disposal system which takes raw screenings such as paper, cloth and plastic based materials as supplied from sewage bar screens, reduces the moisture content by pressing and allows disposal by incineration with a minimum of auxiliary fuel, provides storage of the pressed screenings and ultimate reduction of the screenings to an inert inactive material suitable for disposal by landfill, and at the same time substantially reduces the screenings by up to 98% in both weight and volume. It is generally accepted that raw screenings have a moisture content of approximately 85%-90% and a density of approximately 870 Kg/m.sup.3.